Holidays
by xXCrimsonBlueXx
Summary: And when asked if he celebrated thanksgiving Arthur would say no and only when Alfred celebrated the Queen's birthday would he massacre turkeys for a holiday that celebrated giving Natives smallpox and didn't even have a set date. 17 USUK drabbles.


**AN: To start off, I'd like to apologize that there aren't any Jewish holidays, which is wholly because I was scared that even with the great lord Google's guidance I would fail horribly at writing about them and make a fool of myself whilst disgracing an entire religion. Sadly you'll see I didn't have the same qualms about English holidays and if you _are_ English, and if I _have _insulted you, please drop me a note about how to right this terrible, terrible wrong.**

**This was supposed to be humor, and then half of them ended up angsty. Why brain why!**

**Also, I should not be doing this as I have to update my other stuff ;A;**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, this would not be necessary.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>New Years Day<p>

Arthur is found in a rather compromising position by Alfred late into the evening of New Years Day, so Alfred chuckles and picks him up off his lawn while Arthur mumbles about cupcakes and unicorns, and ignores the small trail of noisemakers and empty bottles he's making as Arthur doesn't have the best grip while sleeping.

Groundhog Day

Arthur rolls his eyes at Alfred, who is staring up at the screen almost desperately while an anchor with an eerily large smile in his opinion once again tells them to wait for after the commercial break until finally a reporter on site wearing too nice a suit tells them '_six more weeks of winter!'_ and Alfred groans theatrically even though Arthur can't remember the last time it wasn't the case.

Valentines Day

After the first mishap, Arthur has learnt that giving someone chocolate on Valentines Day just isn't the same to Alfred as it is to him, but every year he still buys chocolate because he isn't so deep in denial that he'll try to cook it himself, and will give it to him while his heart breaks a little inside knowing that Alfred will scarf it down and probably not distinguish between the one he had put care into choosing, the one Gilbert had bought any old where and the one Kiku had most likely _slaved_ over.

Alfred realizes keeping old chocolate is probably a waste and terribly unhealthy, but every year another small box is added to the pile and he goes instead to eat the delicious truffles Francis sent over instead of taking a single bite from his Arthur stash, just in case he can't add to it one year.

St. Patricks Day

Arthur says he's justified in getting sloshed and Alfred says it's Irish not English and Arthur says it's not fair for him to get even slightly good at geography right now but at the end of the day they're both wearing green and pinching each other anyways and Alfred has a shirt that says 'Kiss me I'm Irish!' and Arthur always has been one for the rules after all.

April Fools' Day

Arthur always makes sure to get as far away from Alfred, Gilbert, Francis and Antonio, but somehow they managed to get to him even when he was at Matthew's house, because the next thing he knows he's covered in feathers and Matthew is begging for forgiveness even though Arthur can hear the giggle straining to come out, and he knows the boy's to kind and _someone's behind this_ and his worries are confirmed when he can see that goddamned cowlick outside his window.

Easter

Arthur is amazed when the organizers allow Alfred to run around with the other children in Central Park and yelp (though Alfred would insist he meant shout) in glee whenever he found a bright purple, or yellow, or blue (but he never found the green) egg in nooks of trees and behind rocks and sometimes just in plain sight, but later on they'll eat a beautiful brunch and go to mass and they'll stay at home because everything's closed anyway.

Earth Day

Early on the next morning, Arthur will receive a call from Alfred who will whisper about how he really does love this planet, and he knows what he's doing to it and he _hates _himself for it, and Arthur will restrain from making a quip about his consumerism because he knows at least for today Alfred has done nothing but regret and work and needs nothing more than a hug and reassurance that _it's not his fault_ but Arthur is across the ocean so he stays quiet because he knows Alfred can tell what he's thinking. And at the moment, even with the four am haze, he's thinking about oil and blame and Alfred choking while his cyan blue eyes turned black. So he whispers, _'It's not our fault.'_ even when he doesn't believe his own words.

May Day

Alfred snorts and says he'll never see Arthur be so British again as the time when he danced around worshiping tobacco and throwing sticks into the air and Arthur blushes and crowns him May queen in retribution and says haughtily he should see him on the Queen's Birthday. Alfred shakes his head still holding the orchids and says he doubts it can get worse than the outfit Arthur was currently wearing.

Queen's Birthday

He is of course proven wrong when Arthur calls him on the phone drunk at what must be midnight over there and slurs his national anthem seven times in a row in an accent that seems to switch between northern and southern and whatever else there is because it's not like Alfred _knows_ until Arthur hiccups and says he was in the parade and it was sweaty and hot and _worth it_ and Alfred smiles even though Arthur can't see or hear him because he's starting humming it again.

Fourth of July

They have a silent agreement that on Independence Day (which neither of them ever call it to each other) Arthur will show up at his annual party and look happy and give him a small gift and even though Alfred hates it, he knows Arthur will choose to go to a hotel instead of staying with him, and Alfred will pretend not to notice his red eyes or wince from the pounding inside when they see each other next.

9/11

He makes sure he's at his side on the day, because Alfred can get worse than Ivan on the anniversary of Bloody Sunday, but he hopes maybe this year, maybe after May first, it won't be so bad. And his hopes are confirmed when he sees Alfred with a sad smile, and hears him say the phrase he had been repeating like a mantra all throughout May. We got him.

Halloween

They have a running contest, and for once with Kiku and a bribed Natalia's help, Alfred finally wins for once, and a blushing Arthur swears he'll win next year. But it's such a pity that the clock strikes midnight just as they're passing a cemetery because Alfred shrieks in terror and hides behind Arthur, eating his trick-or-treat candy as a comfort food until they get back to the house.

Thanksgiving

Arthur can only take so many puppy dog eyes, but when he arrives at the overly crowded airport to see an overly enthusiastic Alfred waving his arms up and down and calling out to him from the other side of the massive area, he makes it _quite _clear that he will not be at the table with him and his boss. And if he is, it's only to please Alfred's boss and his wife, whom he has no discrepancies with.

Black Friday

But they ended up playing scrabble and blokus and cranium and other such board games into the dead of the morning, so Arthur isn't at all prepared to be woken up at five am so they can get to another of his ridiculously large malls simply because everything will be _so cheap!_ But as always he caves and finds out it's practically Boxing Day and they come home more than six hours later laden with stuff he would normally never buy, never will use, and will probably end up in the rubbish bin before the day ends.

Christmas and other Holidays

They go to a party with the other nations, where Alfred chatters on about whatever he got that morning and the rest of the world pretends to care and Arthur chugs the eggnog and gets hit on by Francis, who is quickly socked by Alfred who Arthur thinks is acting too macho because Francis hits on _everyone_ and he voices this opinion, but Alfred grins and ignores him while he gives him his present. Which is an extremely long pale blue scarf, and when asked why it's so long, Alfred demonstrates by wrapping both their necks in it, forcing them together. Arthur blushes and calls him a git.

Boxing Day

And Arthur has Christmas this year, so the next day they're up at the crack of dawn armed with a list and an evil smirk while Alfred complains about doing work of any kind but Arthur shushes him and says they need new linens so he'll cover the west end, and even as Alfred begins his diabolical plan he quickly adds, _no superman covers!_ And Alfred groans but obeys, and thanks to the double effort, everything's done quickly so Arthur lets Alfred run around on his own.

New Years Eve

They can't hear or see anything besides the brightly glowing tower because the crowd is so thick, but Alfred joins in with the chanting, and as they reach _'two!'_ Arthur doesn't even see the ball drop but he can hear it shatter because Alfred's pulled him in for a kiss and no one notices because they're too busy kissing or cheering or making other loud noises and Alfred pulls back and whispers Happy New Year, and Arthur says it back because it's the little things that count.

Lather, rinse, and repeat.

_**Owari**_

* * *

><p><strong>If you're not British however, and are wondering about May Day, (which is a bit like midsummer) look up 'Morris dance' on youtube.<strong>

**I didn't add several other America-only holidays, such as MLK day, or Presidents day, or etc, but if there are any holidays celebrated by both countries that I should add please tell me and I'll try~! Also, if anyone wants to give me any first hand information about Jewish or Islamic or any other holidays (Rosh Hashanah, Passover, Ramadan, etc) and traditions please do so and I'll try to add it.**

**Review, yeah?**


End file.
